Hogwarts Olympic Trio
by Loki Palmer
Summary: The Big Three and the Hogwarts Golden Trio have more in common than an onlooker may realize. A response to DZ2's "The Olympic Trio" challenge. H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hogwarts Olympic Trio"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Any other universes I choose to use are the property of their respective creators.**

**I found another challenge in DZ2's forums, and this one looks like a rich possibility: "The Olympic Trio." Of course, naturally, this one is going to be Harry/Hermione, and for once, Ron is on Harry's side in this one. Yes, I can write a story that treats Ron well. You doubt me?**

**Due to the fact that it is such an interesting challenge, I'm turning it into a story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"The Champion for Hogwarts will be … Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered, for it was a rare event that one of their own got a turn in the Hogwarts spotlight. One of them, Percy Jackson, gave Cedric a high five as the latter walked towards the back.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "At last," he thought, "I will have a normal year at Hogwarts."

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore. "Now that we have our three Champions …"

The flames in the Goblet of Fire turned pink and a fourth piece of parchment shot out of it. Harry's eyes widened. "Please don't say my name, please don't say my name …"

Dumbledore caught the parchment. "What in the world? This can't be … Harry Potter?"

"D'OH!" Harry's head fell to the table with a THUNK!

"Harry Potter?"

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Harry, mate, what do you think you're doing?" said Ron.

"I'm trying to knock myself out so I don't have to face this, Ron. What else does it look like?"

"Giving yourself a concussion is not going to help, Harry," said Hermione from his other side.

"I beg to differ, Hermione. Maybe we're in a nightmare at the present time – OUCH!"

Hermione's glare and her smile made for a strange mixture. "Harry James Potter –"

"It's a bad sign when a female uses your full name, mate," said Ron.

"–My suggestion is that you go up there right now … Dumbledore looks angry …"

"But, Hermione –"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry glowered at the old man as he tried to keep his cool. "You have reached the voicemail of one Harry Potter. I must be indisposed at the present moment, but please leave a message. I will get back to you if I feel it is worth the trouble of giving a rat's ass."

"Mr. Potter, I must insist you come forward and join the Champions in the back."

"Harry, mate, calm down … if your temper blows, you could blow Hogwarts seven ways to Tartarus …"

Harry sighed as he felt Ron's hands soothing his back. "Tartarus take this gods-forsaken school, Ron. Why must I face death every year without the slightest thank you in return?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "but Ron's right, Harry. You need to calm down."

"Stop the presses, Hermione. What did you just say?"

"You need to calm down?"

"No, whatever you said before that."

"Ron's right?"

"Yeah … I never thought anybody would say those words together in the same sentence …"

Ron rolled his eyes at this as he cracked a smile at his two best friends.

"Oh, Ron … yeah, that's the spot … I may not be faygeles, but your hands are magic …"

"I'm not faygeles either, mate. I'm just helping my best friend get the stress out of his system in a constructive fashion."

"Well, it's working, mate … oh, that feels good. I have to wonder, Hermione … with hands like these, why doesn't Ron have a girlfriend yet?"

"My guess is that he hasn't yet found someone who can balance him out, Harry. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am … thank you for asking."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Are you coming, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm coming … you Manipulative Old Goat," he said under his breath.

"We'll be right behind you if you need backup," said Ron.

"Thanks, mate."

A thunderclap rent the air as he walked forward. Nobody said anything negative, too fearful to draw his anger …

**~HOGWARTS OLYMPIC TRIO~**

"Je dois protester, Albus! C'est un outrage!" (I must protest, Albus! It's an outrage!) said Madame Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Madame, j'ai un mal à la tête!" (Madame, I have a headache!) said Dumbledore, as he rushed forward and grabbed Harry. "HARRY! DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"You didn't ask an older student to do so for you?"

"Again, no, sir!"

"LAY YOUR HANDS OFF OF HARRY IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, OLD COOT!"

Hermione came into the room, her eyes glowing a fierce black with red pupils, like those of a vampire. Ron came in behind her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley … what are you two doing here?"

"I said … HANDS OFF! If you think you can manhandle him again, Dumbledore, you have another thing coming!"

Dumbledore released Harry, for Hermione's tone left no room for argument.

Behind his stoic countenance, Professor Snape looked at Hermione in wonder. "All this time," he thought, "and she was here, right under My nose?"

"So, Harry, how do you think your name ended up in the Goblet of Fire?"

Professor Moody came into the chamber, his wooden peg leg clanking along the stone floor. "It seems that somebody put a powerful Confundus charm on the Goblet. This would be beyond the skills of any fourth year, even someone like Mr. Potter … no offence."

"No offence taken, Professor Moody. Somebody put my name in there without my knowledge and without my permission. Should I ever find out who did so, he will be in for a world of pain … and that's a promise! Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. Even though you did not put your name in, nor asked an older student to do so for you, the Goblet spit out your name. According to the rules and regulations of the Triwizard Tournament, you are now under a binding magical contract that will take your magic should you refuse."

Harry's head buried his head in his hands. "Oy, gevalt … Why me?"

Ron and Hermione looked at their friend in worry. "Why him, indeed?" they thought.

**~HOGWARTS OLYMPIC TRIO~**

Professor Snape went down into his office within the dungeons and withdrew a galleon from his pocket. Tossing it into the air, he said, "Iris, accept My offering. Place My call to the throne room of Olympus."

He saw before Him Zeus and Poseidon. "Why, if it isn't Our elder brother Himself," said Zeus. "How fare the mortals down on Earth?"

"There is some troubling news from England, Milord Zeus," said Hades as He shed His mortal disguise for the moment. "There is a Triwizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts … and somehow … Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire as a contestant."

"He did not put his name in the Goblet, did he?"

"Nay, Milord, he did not … nor did he ask an older student to put it in the Goblet."

"Is he feeling okay?"

"It took the support of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to calm him down … and, unless My eyes have deceived Me tonight, it looks like Hermione is My daughter. Her aura came out full blast trying to protect him. Gods, it made Me shiver to see it … and mortals say I'm the scary one!"

"So, what are You suggesting We do?" said Poseidon.

"I am suggesting that We meet the three of them tomorrow morning … at the Black Lake."

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other, and then back at Hades. "Fair enough," they said. "Tomorrow morning it is."

**~HOGWARTS OLYMPIC TRIO~**

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of the castle and walked towards the Black Lake.

"It's bizarre, isn't it?" said Ron. "Just this morning, I heard a mysterious voice calling out to me. It turns out the two of you have heard it as well … weird … oh, good morning, Professor Snape."

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley … Miss Granger … Mr. Potter … did you have a good night's rest?"

Harry rubbed some of the sleepiness out of his eyes. "No, Professor … you would think it would be easy to go to sleep after such a rough night, but no. If you will indulge my curiosity, sir, what would you be doing out here?"

"We have an appointment to keep here … Myself and you three."

"An appointment? With whom?" the trio said.

A giant of a man came out of the Black Lake, his eyes sea blue and grasping a trident. He shrunk himself down to mortal size and stood next to Professor Snape.

He smiled at the trio. "Why, Harry … the last time I saw you was when you were crossing from that Hut on the Rock with Hagrid a few years ago … boy, was Vernon scared of that storm, or what?"

"I think he was more afraid of Hagrid than of the storm, sir."

"Now, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't drown them when they were coming back without you? Oh, yes, your Father told Me that He had some better revenge in store for them."

"My Father, sir? With all due respect, my Father is …"

"… NOT dead, thank you very much, Harry," said a new voice. A lightning flash and a thunderclap later, the Hogwarts Trio found themselves prostrate on the ground. They looked up, and they saw a tall man with blond hair and sky-blue eyes that sparked lightning. Where Professor Snape was standing was a pale man with black hair and black eyes that shone a fiery red, sans the grease of His mortal disguise.

Harry shivered; how could he not have seen it before? There was a reason those eyes reminded him of places nobody in their right mind wanted to go. He thought back to the mythology books he had read in his elementary school days, and gulped.

"Forgive me, my Lords, if I make a mistake … but You are the Big Three, aren't You? Zeus, Ruler of the Sky …"

Zeus nodded with a smile.

"Poseidon, Ruler of the Seas …" said Ron.

Poseidon nodded, also smiling.

"And Hades, Ruler of the Underworld …" said Hermione.

Hades nodded. "Harry, you look a bit pale. Are you allright?"

"I don't think so …"

"Harry? Come on, mate, breathe …" said Ron.

Harry tried to slow down his breathing from his present hyperventilation, but fainted instead …

**~HOGWARTS OLYMPIC TRIO~**

"Harry? Harry? Here, eat this …"

There was a delicious taste of pumpkin pie that crossed his taste buds as he opened his eyes. "Hermione? Oy … I had the weirdest dream …"

"As weird as it may sound, mate, it isn't a dream," said Ron. "You fainted in front of the Big Three, no less."

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened when We've met a mortal … even if the mortal one of Our kids," said Poseidon.

"Wait a minute, Lord Poseidon," said Harry. "I am a son of the Big Three?"

"Of one of Us, yes, Harry … but more than that … each one of you is a child of each one of us. Any guesses which is which?"

Harry thought for a few moments. "I think Ron's Father would be the easiest to guess. He's the one who soothes my anger and calms me down, much like water is a therapeutic influence, which would make him a son of Lord Poseidon."

"Correct, nephew," said Poseidon. "Please continue."

"Hermione … she's brilliant, yet scary. The way her eyes glowed last night when she confronted Professor Dumbledore ..." he gulped. "She's Your daughter … Lord Hades."

Hades nodded.

"By process of elimination, that would mean I'm a son of Zeus."

Zeus smiled in approval as Hades rolled his eyes. "Great … as if Harry Potter needed an excuse for a bigger ego, he now has it. Excuse Us a moment while We talk."

"Go ahead, Uncle."

Hades walked out onto the Lake, freezing it as His footsteps fell. "Αδελφοι, τι δοκειτε?" (Brothers, what do You think?)

"Χαρι και Ηρμιονη ζευγαρι καλον εισιν," (Harry and Hermione are a beautiful couple), said Zeus.

Hades's eyes widened. "Χαρι Σου και Ηρμιονη Μου? Οπουδιποτε αγη, ο κινδυνος ακολουθει!" (Your Harry and My Hermione? Wherever he goes, trouble follows!)

"Τον κινδυνον ον φοβεις προγευμα αυτου εστιν!" (The trouble you fear is his breakfast!)

Hades let out a growl. "Ουδεν φοβω – ΟΥΔΕΝ!" (I fear nothing – NOTHING!)

"Ειρηνη, αδελφοι, Υμιν παρακαλω," (Peace, brothers, I beg You,) said Poseidon. "Πατερα Ουρανον και Μητερα Γην μνημονευωμεθα ..." (Let Us remember Father Ouranos and Mother Earth …)

"Τι αυτη εστιν – η θηκη ξιφει αυτου?" (What is she – the sheath to his sword?)

"Σιγη, Αιδης! Ει εν ερωτι πιπτουσι, μετα βιου αυτου αυτην φυλαξει," (Silence, Hades! If they fall in love, he will guard her with his life) said Zeus.

Hades calmed down. "Συνιημι, αλλ' ει αυτη απ΄ αυτου νοσει, η οργη Μου αυτον ευρησει! " (I understand, but if she suffers because of him, My anger will find him!)

"Δικαιον εστιν," (It is fair) said Zeus.

"Αξιοι της ευλογιας Ημων εισιν," (They are worthy of Our blessing) said Poseidon. "Εν συνφωνια εσμεν?" (Are We in agreement?)

Zeus and Hades nodded, and the Three came back to the Hogwarts trio.

"Harry … Ron … Hermione … We would like to pronounce a blessing over you … join hands with Us ..."

The six joined hands together, the three demigods trembling in excitement as they felt their Fathers' power flow, as the Big Three, now glowing with the Divine Majesty of Their realms, in one voice, said:

"Οι εστε μνημονουετε. Οι κληρονομοι εστε, και υμιν Ολυμπιον νεον εν Γην ποιειν εξελεξαμεθα. H Φονη εισοδου υμις τους εχθρους φοβηται. Νη Κρατον Ολυμπου οριζομεν: νυν και παντοτε, ετσι εστω!" (Remember who you are. You are Our heirs, and We have chosen you to create a new Olympus on Earth. May the sound of your approach scare your enemies before you. By the Might of Olympus, We decree: Now and forever, so let it be!)

**Author's Note: That was a fun chapter! The blessing from the Big Three was inspired by the scene in The Lion King when the spirit of Mufasa was reminding Simba about who he was – the King and the rightful heir to the throne. I can even imagine the same music in the background of this blessing. Read and review – no flames, please! Thank you! More to come!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**

**P.S.,**

**I wouldn't be surprised if some cross pollination occurs with "Half Blood Harry Potter." **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hogwarts Olympic Trio"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods are the property of Rick Riordan.**

**Willowskeith: I don't think this fanfic is anywhere on the Percy Jackson Universe timeline, but it still remains a crossover due to the fact that characters from the Percy Jackson universe are within it. I hope that doesn't disappoint.**

**DZ2: Oh, I'm sure you will enjoy it … [wink, wink]. When have you NOT enjoyed my work?**

**Chapter 2**

The trio of anointed demigods looked at each other. Ron held a trident in his hand, Harry had a rod that sparked electrical power, and as for Hermione –

"Hermione," said Ron, "you now have Harry's Invisibility Cloak?"

"Time out, nephew," said Hades. "Did you say that Invisibility Cloak was Harry's? Since what point in time was it Harry's?"

"Yes, I did, Uncle. He had it ever since his first Christmas at Hogwarts."

Hades turned to Harry. "Would you care to explain, Harry?"

"I received a note with the Cloak, saying, 'Your father had this in his possession before he died. Use it well.' There was no signature on it."

"Αδελφε Ζευς, σχημα σου ουκ ην?" (Brother Zeus, this was not your plan, was it?)

Zeus grinned. "Ουκ ην, αλλα ταις ηδοναις αις εξουσιν απειρες ειναι δυνανται." (It was not, but the pleasures they will have can be infinite.)

"Τω παιδι τινα νοηματα μη διδοσο." (Don't give the boy any thoughts.)

"Ο παις ταυτα νοηματα δεδεκται, αλλ' αι ευχαριστιαι εμοι ου εισιν. Αι ευχαριστιαι τω σωματι αυτου εισιν." (The boy has received these thoughts, but the thanks are not to me. The thanks are to his body.)

"Το νοημα οι εκεινων δυων εραστων ..." (The thought of those two lovers …)

"Οι ποιουσιν θηριον μετα δυων νωτων?" (Making the beast with two backs?) said Zeus.

"Λιμνην θερμην αυτης ηυρηκε?" (Has he found her warm lake?) said Poseidon.

"Περι τινι υιω λαλουμεν, Πνευμα-Ιχθυος – περι τω υιω Μου η περι τω υιω Σου?" (Which son are we talking about, Fish Breath – about Your son or about My son?)

"Τον οδον μαχονται εβλεψας – ανεψια Μου και υιος Μου?" (Did You see the way they fight – My niece and My son?)

Hades snorted. "Ει Ρον και Ηρμιονη εραστες τελειοι εισιν, ο Αδης μακαριων πληρης εστιν." (If Ron and Hermione are perfect lovers, the Underworld is full of happy people.)

Harry cleared his throat. "If the three of You are done discussing our romantic lives for the moment – or the lack thereof …"

A record scratch on the air broke the flow of the conversation as the three gods stared at him in shock. "Say what?!"

"Did My hearing take a turn for the worse, or did I hear the Great Harry Potter, Son of the Casanova of Olympus, say that he has no romantic life?" said Hades.

"Time was, I would have said that only the gods know how many mortal broads your Father nailed by the time He was your age, Harry," said Poseidon. "The problem is, We have lived so long that We have lost count of that number … and, I guess, for a good reason."

"Yeah," said Zeus. "Imagine all the lawsuits I would receive in the modern era, suing Me for child support …"

"… If a court of law knew where to find You, brother," said Hades. He thought for a few moments. "Oh, yes, now I remember … this was one of three gifts that I gave a long time ago to a family of three wizarding brothers, the Peverells … the person who received this Cloak, Harry, was your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell. There were two other gifts … to Cadmus Peverell I gave a Resurrection Stone, which could bring back the dead … and to Antioch Peverell I gave the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence. The sole Peverell to survive for a long time was Ignotus."

"That time when I came across You and Professor Quirrell during my first year, Uncle, did You see me?"

"Of course I did, but I did not want to bring your presence to Quirrell's attention. Voldemort is a cunning master of the game, Potter, but I know that with the support of your friends – and Us, upon Mount Olympus and below it – you will conquer him and have a long life. If you decide to date My daughter, I have no objection, but know this: if you should break her heart, I will be there to pick up whatever pieces of you she has left for Me. Tartarus has no fury like a daughter of the Underworld. Before she will have finished her torture in such a situation, you would be begging Me to throw you into the flaming Phlegethon River for relief. Am I clear, Potter?"

"Aye, sir."

"As for you, Weasley, I am glad that you are there to be a friend and a balance to these two. I am grateful that if one of you two is likely to date My daughter, it seems to be Potter and not you – no offense."

Ron nodded. "Why do you say that, Uncle?"

"Your arguments are more like the arguments of siblings, Weasley. It would be a crime against Nature for you to fall in love with her. The birds, the Sun and the stars should fall out of the heavens if you two started to date."

"Hades is right there, son," said Poseidon. "Hermione's a wonderful young woman, but she's not your type."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, Dad. I feel she's more interested in Harry anyway. So, who would be my type, then?"

"You will have to find that out for yourself, son."

Hades held up a ring. "Now for the Resurrection Stone … hmmm … one moment, daughter …"

He put the ring to His mouth and sucked out something that screamed as it went down His esophagus. "Ooooh, I'm going to need something to soothe that indigestion …"

He brought out a dark bottle, drank from it, and belched a small flame. The demigods watched the label ("Υδωρ Φλεγεθοντος") change to Roman characters: "Phlegethon Water."

"Ah, that's soothing. Would anyone else like some?"

"No, thank you," said everyone else.

"Ah, that's alright. What's food for Underworld residents is poison for live mortals, I shouldn't wonder. Last but not least, there is the Elder Wand in your hand, Hermione … say what? It used to belong to Dumbledore! Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Zeus and Poseidon shuddered as They looked upon Hades's manic smile. Whatever could make the Lord of the Underworld smile like a hyper-caffeinated mortal could be the most terrifying prospect to hit the world yet.

"Now, as for these other weapons Our trio has received. Zeus, would You like to speak next?"

"Yes, thank You, Hades. Harry, that cylinder you carry contains the Master Lightning Bolt, the most powerful weapon in existence. At full power, a bolt from it has the equivalent of a thousand-megaton nuclear blast, so I advise you caution and plenty of training."

"All three of you need training," said Poseidon, "even you, Ron. Your trident, like My own, carries within it the power to help manipulate water as well as to create earthquakes. It is for no small reason that one of My Greek epithets was Ενοσιχθον."

"Poseidon the Earthshaker," said Ron.

"You are correct, nephew," said Zeus. "Now that you have your gifts and your blessing, how about you enjoy the rest of your weekend? We will be just a prayer away, remember that. Harry, I will talk with Hephaestus as soon as I can about forging a casing for you to wield your new weapon."

"Thank You, Father."

Each of the Hogwarts Trio hugged each one's Father. The next moment, in a flash of lightning, the Big Three were gone.

**Author's Note: Another interesting chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
